


once in a lifetime

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Younghoon wants to propose. It backfires.





	once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Uni has been kicking my ass hard these last few days, I can't even pretend it's not. I'm trying to get used to this new routine and it's been kind of rough, breaking through my creative block while getting used to this new schedule. Will still try to put up other 4-5 fics for Kevinary though, even if I get little to no sleep to make that happen. I'm determined.
> 
> Happy reading my lovelies ♡

Proposing to his boyfriend on Valentine’s Day is probably one of the worst ideas Kim Younghoon has ever had so far. Valentine’s Day is so romantic and full of love and so ridiculously cliché at the same time, because every single soul in the planet who’s ever been in love thought about proposing on that exact same day at least once, and Younghoon is no exception to that rule. 

The thing about proposing on Valentine’s Day is that all the restaurants in town are fully booked, the flower shops are overflooding with orders, bakeries and shops are full to the point he couldn’t even buy a cupcake and every possible idea he could come up with for a romantic proposal has already been thought before by someone else. 

Younghoon is, simply put, screwed. Proposing in a restaurant after a romantic dinner? Wack and overly done, he can do better than every straight couple in every Hollywood movie ever. Proposing by the river? It would be really romantic, getting on his knees during the light shows, and it could work if no one else hadn’t had the same idea already. Plus, Valentine’s Day is in the middle of winter, and it’s snowing a lot the last few days. Dragging Kevin to the river, one of the windiest areas of the city, to watch some light show probably won’t cut it. Putting the ring inside cake batter, baking it and then serving it to Kevin could be a good idea. But what if Kevin swallows the ring? He doesn’t want to spend their engagement night in the ER, waiting for his future fiancée to go through a gastric lavage to get the ring out of his system. That’s the complete opposite of romantic. 

Times flies by quicker than Younghoon realizes; December passes in a heartbeat, January goes by in a blink, and by the beginning of February, Younghoon still has no idea of how he’s going to propose. He did buy the rings, at least, and asked his best friend Chanhee to keep them at his safe so he doesn’t randomly propose to Kevin in the middle of the night while they’re binge watching some show on Netflix. He doesn’t trust himself not to have an epiphany brewing coffee one morning and propose to Kevin in his underwear. Not that the spontaneity of proposing in one of their most mundane moments together or the epiphany that he truly wants and dreams of spending the rest of his life with Kevin isn’t romantic, but he wants it to be perfect. 

(He does have this one epiphany that gets him to run to Chanhee’s apartment and retrieve the ring, but he stops himself on his tracks before he pops the question, shoving the velvet box inside the pocket of one of his older hoodies and hiding it under a pile of clothes in their wardrobe.)

Younghoon wants the proposal to reflect on how he feels about him, and on their relationship as well. He wants to make Kevin feel special, because he is special. To Younghoon, Kevin is the one, and he loves him so much it’s not even fair. He wants to spend every single one of his days with him, start a family with him and grow old with him. In his eyes, Kevin is the one who put every single star up in the sky and arranged them in constellations. Kevin is the most incredible, talented and passionate person out there, and he’s so lucky to have him in his life.

“What is up with you these days?” Kevin asks one Friday night in particular, blinking curiously at his boyfriend, face red under the Netflix logo. Younghoon laughs dismissively, pulling Kevin into his arms and peppering kisses over his face, hoping that showering him will affection will tip him off. “You’re acting weird. You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

“Hmm.” Younghoon says, latching onto Kevin for dear life. Kevin fake coughs, trying to escape from Younghoon’s bone crushing hug, but Younghoon only hugs him tighter. Younghoon loves this, having Kevin in his arms, loves Kevin so much it floods his heart with endearment and adoration. He can’t wait to ask Kevin to marry him. He can’t wait (and hope) for Kevin to say yes. “Maybe. Who knows.”

“Oh, really? What is it?” Kevin pouts. He presses a kiss to Younghoon’s cheek, sliding an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Did you get me a French press for our anniversary? Or did you get us new silk sheets, like I’ve been meaning to for months, but I keep forgetting?”

“Perhaps? I can’t tell you what I got, babe. That’s part of the surprise.” Younghoon replies, kissing the pout away. That doesn’t satisfy Kevin’s curiosity, though, staring at Younghoon with a knowing gaze. Oh, well, he knows. “But a French press and new silk sheets? I can get that for our anniversary. It’d be romantic, right? Breakfast in bed to try out the new silk sheets and some freshly pressed coffee for my favorite person in the planet.”

“Babe.” Kevin laughs, and Younghoon’s chest is filled with warmth and joy. Kevin’s laugh is one of the things he could listen to for the rest of his life and he wouldn’t mind it one bit. Younghoon loves everything about Kevin, from his sometimes obnoxious laugh to his boxy smile to his cute little pout, and spending the rest of his life with Kevin truly sounds like everything he could possibly ever ask for. His brain clicks in another epiphany. Propose right here and right now, on one of their most intimate and mundane moments. It’s spontaneous and romantic and it’s perfect, because that’s so them. It would only make sense to propose in a way that’s them. “You know I’m just messing with you, right? You don’t have to get me anything. But I’d love some breakfast in bed any time, if you’re up for it.”

“Any time?” That’s it. His cue to propose. He just needs to get Kevin to spend 5 minutes in the kitchen so he can go get the ring, prepare breakfast at 2 in the morning and get Kevin to bed so he can surprise him with breakfast in bed and their engagement ring. It’s perfect. “How about I treat you some breakfast in bed now?”

“Right now? We should have gone to sleep hours ago, babe. I don’t think I’ll get any sleep if I drink coffee right now.”

“I’ll make tea. Chamomile tea.” Younghoon offers. “I’ll make you coffee in the morning.”

“I’d love some tea.” Kevin agrees, kissing him one last time before he stands up and stretches, legs sore after been lying down for so long. “I’ll wait for you in bed. Don’t leave me waiting too much, babe, or I’ll fall asleep.”

“Okay. I’ll be quick, love. Be right there with you!” Younghoon promises, urging Kevin to go to their room. He goes to the kitchen, brews some tea for Kevin and for himself while he prepares some fried rice and reheats some of the stew they had earlier. With everything ready, he gets a tray, plates everything nicely and goes to the bedroom.

Kevin is waiting for him in bed, already in his sleepwear, glasses on the nightstand as he scrolls through his Instagram feed, liking every cat video at sight. He spots Younghoon by the door, trying to balance the two cups of tea and awkwardly standing with the tray in hands waiting for Kevin to notice him. Once he does, Kevin opens up a sleepy smile and puts his phone down. Younghoon feels his heart clenching on his chest. “Oh, babe, you’re the sweetest. Thank you.”

“Wait. Let me get something.” Younghoon says, opening their wardrobe. He remembers that he hid it in the pocket of this ugly maroon hoodie he wore like, once or twice, and put it in one of the bottom drawers, but it’s not there. Nor the hoodie nor the rings. Fuck. Did he really lose their engagement rings at home? How did he even manage to do that? No, this can’t be happening, he can’t have just lost them at home, that’s impossible-

“Looking for this?” Kevin asks, with the velvet box in his hands. “I found it while I was doing laundry the other day. Did you know you actually wore this hoodie and put it to wash? With the box inside and everything? You’re terrible at this lying thing, babe”

“Oh my God. Did you see the rings?” It’s all Younghoon manages to blurt out. Kevin lays the tray on the nightstand, picks up the box and wraps his arms around Younghoon’s neck, grinning. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“I did take a peek.” Kevin admits. Younghoon sighs in defeat. “Curiosity got the best of me. The rings are beautiful, by the way. I love it. I love you, most importantly. Will you make me the happiest guy alive by taking my hand in marriage? Kim Younghoon, will you marry me?”

“I love you too, babe.” Younghoon squishes his cheeks, staring at Kevin lovingly, but he only processes what Kevin said. Kevin just asked him to marry him. “What did you say?”

Kevin drops to one knee. Younghoon’s heart is racing, butterflies are swarming in his stomach and he can feel his hands start shaking. It’s happening. This is actually happening. Oh, God, it’s happening. Kevin is proposing. “I said, Kim Younghoon, will you marry me?”

“Kevin, I-” Younghoon tries to say, but he can only let out a loud sob. The only thing he can think of is yes, yes, yes, yes, yes a million times! “I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, oh my God.”

“Will you marry me?”

Younghoon doesn’t realize he’s crying until Kevin wipes away his tears. He slides an arm around Kevin’s waist, pulling him closer and dipping down to kiss him on the mouth. “Yes! A million times yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Kevin, I love you! I love you so much!”

Kevin pops the velvet box open. 

“Give me your hand, dear future husband.” He holds Younghoon’s hand, sliding the silver band onto Younghoon’s ring finger, and Younghoon follows him. Younghoon loves the look of the engagement ring in both of their ring fingers, shining and beaming and just perfect. This is perfect. Younghoon wishes this moment could last forever. “I can’t believe we’re getting married. Really. I didn’t think you’d actually propose. Took you long enough to get up and do it.”

“I wanted it to be perfect. Spent the last 3 months trying to come up with the most romantic, creative and groundbreaking way to propose to you only to have you propose to me instead. You’re something else, I gotta admit. Never thought you’d out-propose me.”

“3 months? Liar. You’ve been planning this since last July, according to what Chanhee told me. You got the rings 3 months ago and had them at Chanhee’s place for 2. Then one day you had this one epiphany and retrieved them, which was a genius move, babe, because that’s how I found out you were going to propose.” Kevin says playfully, guiding Younghoon’s arms around his waist. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to put your perfect proposal plan in action, babe. I can make it up to you, though.”

“I’m listening.”

“You can propose to me like, tomorrow. We could go to a fancy restaurant, play dress up and propose in front of the entire restaurant. We could go to that JW Marriott in Dongdaemun. Free dessert. Free champagne. And the best view of the city anyone could possibly get. Come on, babe, that’s a good idea. Proposing again and getting free dessert? Name something better than that.”

“You’re the worst.” Younghoon groans. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Oh, I am. I’m the luckiest man alive.” Younghoon grins before Kevin makes the move to kiss him once again. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
